Devices for simultaneously changing the pitch of the strings of a guitar are commonly terms "capos" and include a bar capable of being held against the strings at various positions between the frets, usually by means of an elastic strap. The strap tension is adjustable by use of a plurality of spaced-apart eyes, two of which fit over projections on the ends of the bar. When not in use, the elastic strap is unfastened and the capo removed from the instrument. Similar capo bars are known wherein the elastic strap is attached to the bar by means of a two- or three-position adjustable locking clamp. When not in use, the capo is removed from the instrument or allowed to hang loosely from the neck of the instrument.
Prior art capos of the kind described are somewhat distracting to a performer and inconvenient to use inasmuch as they require stretching of the elastic strap and searching for the appropriate eyes during a performance. They usually have to be removed from the instrument between uses.